Matt
'Information' Mail Jeevas, A.K.A. Matt, is one of the original wolves and is played by Vino. The first picture is of the human form that is used for him, the "fan-based" red-haired, dark blue eyed version. Some things about him differ from his original design (height, weight, hair color and eye color), and some things were created by Vino to better fit his character since it was not well-developed in Death Note. He is the first character to be introduced. The second picture is the closest image to his wolf form and is currently TEMPORARY until better art can be found. It lacks many aspects of his true wolf form but is the closest match. 'SHORT PROFILE' Full name: '''Mail Drew Jeevas '''Call name: '''Matt '''Age: '''19-50 (31 years) '''Physical Age: '''19-21 '''Sex: '''Male '''Orientation: '''Homosexual '''Hair, eye, and skin color: red haired, blue eyed, pale skinned Height and Weight (Human): 'fully grown, 6' 2" (wolves stop growing at twenty-one), 164 pounds '''Height and Weight (Wolf): '''fully grown, 4' tall at the shoulder, 116 pounds '''Fur color: '''red with black ticking and white patches '''Wolf breed: '''Mix of red wolf, Polish-Eurasian, and upper African (Egyptian, etc.) with a possibility of maned wolf 'PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Tall and intimidating as both a man and a wolf, Matt stands 6' 2" as a human. He has red hair that varies in shade from bright red to a dark sunset shade, depending on the season. He has no freckles and his hair is long and shaggy, longer in the back and shorter in the front. It is wiry and tough. He has dark blue eyes, said to be indications of his disposition; when they are bright and friendly, he is kind and sociable. On the other hand, dark, depressive, and emotionless eyes indicate an angry and cold disposition. He has very pale skin, seeing how he doesn't get out often in his human form, and a thin, lean build common to most wolves. Despite his slightly lanky appearance and little muscle mass, Matt is incredible strong. Although his gait is slightly lopsided due to childhood injuries, it does not affect his overall speed. As a wolf, Matt is quite unique in color and build. His fur is red and, like his hair, varies in shade. He has dark ticking and a large, dark, triangular patch on his head. His left front paw is black, while the others are white. He has long, shaggy but well-groomed, very soft fur. His fur is longer on his hind legs and chest area. Around the chest, it forms a "mane" of thick fur common to male wolves. At the shoulder, Matt stands 4' tall exactly; he is very leggy. His legs are long and thin, and he has small, catlike paws. His fur makes him appear to be very big, but he is actually very streamlined and is a good runner. His catlike paws allow him to scale trees, fences, and some buildings with ease. Unlike normal wolves, his claws curve in backwards, allowing him to climb more easily. In both forms, he wears a large red collar with one normal dogtag and one with a glowing blue pawprint on it. He also wears his goggles in both forms. 'RELATIONS: Non-familial' Mello- his bonded partner and later his lover, they've known each other since they were young. L-'' as a pup, L and Matt's father were close, so he grew up around him. ''Light-'' same as L ''Liz-'' after they are introduced, she becomes somewhat of a daughter-sister. It is thought that part of this comes from him losing his sister at an early age and as a result became slightly attached to her. ''Jay-'' more of an aquaintence than a friend, they did not get along well at first and still have some tension between them. ''Gevanni-'' although they were enemies at first, they are both somewhat similar, although both are slightly edgy around one another ''Near-'' he considers him an aquaintence. They don't quite know each other very well. ''Mikami-'' after realizing he killed his father, Matt developed an undying hatred towards Mikami and Misa. ''Misa-'' although she was not involved in the murder of Matt's father, he hates her for siding with Mikami. 'RELATIONS: Familial' ''Drew-'' his father, died when he was young. Matt was known to get along very well with his father. ''Emmogene-'' his mother, died when he was young. She died not long after Drew did of an illness. Matt had a very strong attachment to his mother that was never filled by another female other than his sister. ''Sarah-'' his sister, died after his parents but still when Matt was young. She died due to complications from the testing facility of Matt's younger days. He was very close to his sister. ''Sukoshi- his sister's mate. He and Matt are not shown socializing often, but it is hinted that they are close. 'RELATIONS: Second-generations' Mitheel-'' Matt's oldest son, their relationship was close when he was younger but later became strained. After the Missing Prince arc, they became closer. ''Mellenda-'' Matt's oldest daughter, she chose a path of solitude, away from Matt. He tried to reach out to her several times but was always dismissed or rejected. ''Michelle-'' Matt's youngest daughter, she was always headstrong and slightly rebellious towards him. This rebellious streak thickened during the Missing Prince arc. Matt always stuck close to her because of her resemblance to his sister. ''Maximum-'' Matt's youngest son, his timid and shy nature made it hard for them to have a relationship. The fact that Maximum doesn't see him as his father makes the whole process even more difficult. ''Dani- Matt's (later) son-in-law, Matt distrusted him at first due to his similarities to his father, Mikami, but grew to trust him during the Missing Prince arc. ''Rosibell-'' Matt's (later) daughter-in-law, he considers her more like a neice than a daughter-in-law. ''Flame-'' Matt's (later) son-in-law, he sees a younger version of himself in Flame and due to this often acts as his protective uncle-figure. ''Savannah-'' Matt's (later) daughter-in-law, they are known to get along well but aren't seen interacting too often. ''Dimitri-'' Although he was in charge of Mello's kidnapping and further torture, Matt doesn't hold a strong grudge against him due to the fact that he is still young and was attempting to make his mother happy. Category:Characters